The Angel of Archibald Academy
by Angel of Music IId
Summary: Flora Chapel is a young, Nature Division angel, still learning how to control her power and emotions. With her two older brothers- The Seraphim Ariel, Wielder of Fire, head of her division, and Archangel Cassiel, creator of the Moon and Angel of Music, She is investigating a tiny coastal town. Join her as she navigates high school, love, grades, and demons.
1. Chapter 1 - St Leonard's Resident Angel

"The humans will think I'm strange," I complained to my brother.

Ariel smiled, "So you should feel right at home.

"Ariel," Our oldest brother scolded, "I'm sure Flora will do just fine.

"And what makes you say that, Cassiel?" Ariel countered.

"Ariel!" I whined, "I'm serious."

He gave me a look that told me he was only joking, "I'm sorry," He sighed, "You'll do okay, and even if you don't, it won't matter when we return to Heaven."

"Meanwhile," Cassiel interrupted, "we should get some rest."

Even Ariel was too exhausted to argue with that.

Once I got to my room, I realized that I wasn't as tired as I'd thought initially. I opened the windows so I could hear the waves. On my window sill, sat a small planter box.

As soon as I touched it, the box seemed to glow. It began to sprout small silver flowers that shimmered in the moonlight.

I smiled when they started to hum a soft tune. I was so mesmerized by my creation, that I jumped when my door creaked open.

I recovered by the time Cassiel poked his head into my room.

"Hey, Cass," I tried not to sound too surprised, "I guess you couldn't sleep either."

He lifted his perfect shoulders in a shrug, "You know I have insomnia."

"Sorry," I turned to face him.

"Nice flowers, by the way." He stooped to smell one, "Vanilla?"

"That's what I think the moon should smell like," I explained.

"Interesting," Cassiel leaned out the window to gaze at the silver moon, "I've always thought she would smell more like lavender."

"Hmm," I watched my brother's hair blow around his face, "I used to think that, but then you gave me a vanilla cookie when you took me stargazing."

"I see," The angel laughed, "You _do_ have some concrete reasoning there."

"Don't make fun," I scolded, "It was your fault for making such good cookies, in the first place."

"It's not that hard, Flora."

"Yeah right. I tried to recreate them, and ended up using the result to barbecue your dinner last week."

With a smile, Cassiel leaned against my dresser, "That must have been why my meal tasted like cookies."

"Very funny, Cassiel." I yawned.

"You're tired," He observed, "I'll let you sleep."

"Okay," I climbed under my light blue covers.

My brother planted a kiss on top of my head, "Good night, Flora."

"Good night, Cassiel."

With a smile, he turned out the lights and closed my door.

I drifted off to sleep comfortably, my vanilla-moon flowers humming gently in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2 - Archibald Academy

I woke to the smell of coffee.

With a sleepy smile, I dragged myself down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Cassiel stood, arms crossed, watching Ariel pour himself a cup of coffee. When we first arrived on Earth, Cassiel had tried to keep us away from coffee.

To his dismay, after only a month, we used the drink as a morning ritual.

I grabbed a mug with little blue flowers decorating the cup, and a pretty turquoise handle. "Coffee." I half-moaned, putting it down next to the pot.

"It's nice to see you too, Flora," Ariel teased.

"Sorry," I relented.

The Seraphim poured some into my cup anyway.

"Good morning!" I amended my mourning greeting.

"Here," Cassiel handed me a scone, "We have to leave for school in a half-hour, so be fast."

"I don't like school," I groaned, "Can you at least change my science class to botany?"

"I'll do what I can." Cassiel smiled, "but I have already made sure that you're in my music class, so I don't know how many more strings I can pull."

"On a bugle?" I could probably play just about anything, but bugle is my favorite.

"No," My brother said with a slow smile, "On a trumpet."

"Hey," Ariel cut in, "Look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" I scowled.

"At least you're not stuck being the school gardener."

"You're right, Ari." I smiled, "At least I'm not you."

"Very funny." He huffed, "Why don't you go get dressed, and then we'll see whose luckier."

* * *

Ariel was right. Cassiel and I had to dress up. Me in a white oxford shirt, and navy blue skirt that didn't go far enough down my leg, and Cass in a suit and tie.

Ariel drove since neither Cassiel, or I felt like it in our confining clothes.

* * *

When we got to the front office of Archibald Academy, the receptionist jumped up from her desk. She flushed when she saw my brothers.

I couldn't blame her. My brothers look like, well, they look like Angels.

Ariel is my middle brother. He has stormy grey eyes, and hair the color of a ginger cookie. He is tall and muscular, with eyebrows that frame his big eyes, and thin, red, lips.

Cassiel is my oldest brother. He is about an inch-and-a-half taller than Ariel. He has deep blue eyes and sandy blond hair that reaches his jawline.

My brothers are utterly irresistible, and I can't stand it when people "check them out". It's undignified. I the only thought that makes up for it is the fact that the angels would – could, never reciprocate affection from humans.

"Hello!" The receptionist chimed in a rehearsed manner, "Welcome to Archibald Academy! I assume you're Mr. Chapel."

"You would be correct in that assumption." Cassiel said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "This is my sister, Flora." He laid his hand on my shoulder, "Today is also her first day at this school."

"Lovely to meet you, Flora." The woman said, bending down as if I were a little child.

"The pleasure is mine." I returned, with a smile as fake as her bright red hair.

"I'll go tell the principal that you're here," her smile faded as she turned around.

A few minutes later, a tall man in a navy blue suit and diagonally-striped tie stalked into the office like a cat. "Good morning, everyone." He said with a smile, "I am Doctor Charles," His dark brown eyes slid over us until they rested on me, "You must be Miss Flora Chapel."

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, I'll get you paired up with someone so that you don't get lost on your very first day."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate it."

"Hey, Doctor Charles!" A boy, with hair the color of dry grass, walked by us to get to the reception desk.

"Icarus, can I borrow you?" Charles stopped him.

"Sure, Doc!"

"This is Flora," He turned to me, "Flora, Icarus will help you find your way around campus for this week."

"Nice to meet you, Flora." Icarus offered me a hand.

I took it, "Same here." I gave him a real smile.

"Here's your schedule." Doctor Charles handed me a piece of paper, "Good luck."

"Bye, Squirt!" Ariel patted me on the head, between my twin French braids.

"Bye, guys!" I waved to my brothers and turned to follow Icarus to my first day in Hell.

* * *

I was glad that I had Icarus to help me navigate the twisting, stone hallways. He tried to make conversation but gave up because I couldn't keep pace with anything modern.

It wasn't my fault. I had only been on Earth for a month, and my brothers, namely Cassiel, wouldn't allow me any technology more advanced than a book.

To avoid the uncomfortable subject of angels and devils, I told Icarus that my parents were Amish, and didn't believe in technology.

"Oh," He commented, "That's cool."

The only other thing he said that morning was, "You're a sophomore, too? We might have some classes together."

My English teacher glared at me when I walked into the room and slipped into the last open seat which, of course, was front and center.

Ms. Watkins became even less happy when she found out that I didn't have a computer.

Uncomfortable laughter rippled through the classroom when I gave the same explanation that I had given Icarus.

"In that case, Miss Chapel, I expect a note from your guardian by next class," Was she said.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. The only subject that seemed to come naturally to me was Italian. The teacher was Mr. DeGrassi. A short, round man with exhausting enthusiasm. He praised everything that came from my mouth.

* * *

Hello, Lovely People!

Thank you for deciding to join Flora and me. I want to introduce myself.

Hi there, Byohorn, here. I am an English major, currently in community college. I work part-time at an ice cream shop, and during my free time, I love to read, and play music and, of course, write.

I welcome all reviews! The good, the bad, and the ugly. I appreciate suggestions for grammar or spelling improvement, character development if you want more, or less of something, or someone. I have a thick skin, when you are a creative writer in high school English, you learn to let criticism that isn't constructive bounce off.

Thank you again!

Byohorn

byohorn


	3. Chapter 3 - Cassiel's Music Class

By the time lunch rolled around, I was so dismayed that I just wanted to hide in the garden. At least the plants would be glad to see me.

"Hey, Squirt!" Ariel made me jump.

"Hey." I sighed.

He set down the suspiciously scented bucket he was carrying, "What's wrong? You don't sound very happy to see me."

"No, that's not it," I explained, "I just didn't have that great a morning."

"Tell me about it." Ari said with a huff, "I got in trouble for 'planting' the wrong flowers. It's not my fault that flowers _literally_ sprout in my footsteps."

"Actually," I smiled, "It does sound like you had a worse morning than me. At least I have Cassiel's class next."

"That sounds fun, but be prepared to get picked on." My brother warned.

"I know," I laughed, "I can't believe he put me on trumpet, though."

Ariel shrugged, "I guess it would be strange for a teenager in the twenty-first century to play the bugle."

"Yeah, I know." I stood and brushed dried leaves from my skirt as the bell rang. "Thanks for cheering me up, Ari. See you after school."

* * *

I found Icarus waiting for me near the double doors.

"Where were you?" He asked, looking at my schedule.

"In the garden," I answered, "Plants help me feel better and with the morning I've had, I can use all the help I can get"

"Don't worry," The boy laughed, "The first day is always the worst."

"I believe it," I sighed, "I don't think my day _can_ get any worse."

"Do you mind if I ask you a kind of strange question?" He looked down at his feet.

"Only if you don't mind an equally strange answer."

"So, you aren't allowed to use technology?" Icarus asked, "How did you get to school?"

"It's a little complicated." I explained, "I can use technology, so long as I don't own it."

"So," He frowned, "You're renting a car?"

"Yeah," I half-lied, "Sort of."

"Well," he came to a stop, "This is your last class for today."

"Thanks for everything, Icarus." I smiled, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

I was tickled to find that the receptionist wasn't the only girl that thought Cassiel was in her reach.

Cassiel is the Angel of Temperance, even if he felt attracted to a human being, which I can assure anyone, he does not, he would never even think of going out with them.

He looked relieved to be on the last, and most advanced, class of the day. Cass flashed me a rare, genuinely happy, smile when he saw me.

When the bell tolled again, Cassiel held up his hands, a call for silence, "Good afternoon, Students," He said in a voice that reminded me of gentle ocean waves, "My name is Maestro Chapel." Some of the students groaned, and he added, "Though, you may call me Mr. Chapel."

The girl next to me giggled, "He is so funny!"

With a roll of my eyes, I raised my hand. "Mr. Chapel!" I called.

"Yes, Flora." He answered.

"I still need an instrument." I reminded him.

"Ah," He smiled, "Come and pick one." He gestured to a table that had a few instruments carefully arranged on it. "While she's doing that," Cassiel continued, "I would like some volunteers to help me pass out some new sheet music."

While I searched through the instruments, I saw the girl who had been sitting next to me jump up to excitedly.

"Cassiel," I whispered, "These are all valved instruments."

"The trombone isn't." He suggested.

"You know I don't read bass clef."

"I don't know, Flora." He sighed, "Just choose a brass instrument you can play well."

"Fine!" I huffed, grabbing a decent looking French horn, which is pretty much the most "angelic" instrument there is.

* * *

Of course, the music came to me quickly. The hard part was ignoring the sighs and giggles that came from my classmates.

Ariel was right about one thing. Cassiel picked on me more than anyone else. By the end of class, my mouth, fingers, and eyes all hurt.

"Can we go?" I begged my oldest brother, who had abandoned his tie.

"Sorry, Flora." He shook his head, "I have to grade some papers, and I have to stay for office hours. If you want to go now, you can walk." He suggested.

"In these clothes?" I asked sarcastically, "I would probably faint."

"In that case," He continued, "You could help me grade these papers."

"Excuse me, Mr. Chapel," Came a voice from the doorway.

We both turned to see a young girl.

I could tell my brother was irritated to have his concentration broken, but he put on a smile, "Hello," He said softly, "Remind me your name."

"My friends call me Becky." She answered in a quiet voice, blushing.

"How can I help you, Becky?" Cassiel asked.

"I need your help on this new piece," She said, holding up her flute and music folder.

"I can help you," I offered, "If it's okay with you, Becky."

The girl nodded, "Yeah, that's okay."

I grabbed a flute from the table, "You may have to forgive my rustiness."

Becky shrugged, "You can't be any worse than me."


	4. Chapter 4 - Classmates Ooze Red

"Thanks for helping Becky," Cassiel told me as we walked to the car.

"It was nothing," I smiled, "She just needs to have a little more confidence in her abilities."

"Still." He insisted, "I know you don't like playing the flute."

I shook my head, "What I don't like is the swooning girls," I told him, "It's undignified and embarrassing."

"Well, in that case," Cassiel laughed, "You may not want to look at Ariel right now."

He was probably right, but I looked anyway. Ariel was about three yards to our right. Being "attacked" by a posse of school girls.

"Hey, Ari!" I called in an attempt to help him out. Instead, I bought the glares of the swooning girls.

My brother looked grateful anyways. He sauntered over, and slung a muscular arm over my shoulders, getting me more dirty looks. "Hey, Kiddo," He sounded burnt out.

"Nice fan-base." I teased.

"I'm not the only one." Ariel scowled.

"Tell me about it," I mused, "I spent my entire music class, listening to my classmate's ooze over Cass."

"Gross." The angel made a face, "What color did they ooze?"

"Red," I answered after thinking.

"Red?" He asked with a frown, "Did you imagine everyone with their throats slit?"

"No. Red, like hair dye."

"Ah," It clicked, "Like the woman in the front office."

"That's enough," Cassiel boomed as we burst into laughter, "You two don't have to act like Earth children."

"Relax!" Ariel forced a straight face, "We're bonding!"

"Just get in the car." Cass sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Someone's grumpy," Ariel smirked.

"Maybe he doesn't like the color red." I joked, buckling my seat belt.

"I said enough." Cassiel started the engine as we cracked up again.

* * *

Once we got home, I went straight to the kitchen,

"Tea?" I offered my brothers.

"It's, like, three o'clock," Ariel pointed out.

"Yeah? So?" I countered.

"Isn't it a little late for tea?"

I rolled my eyes, "Do you want some, or not?"

"Sure." He smiled.

"Cassiel?" I looked at my oldest brother.

"I will take some tea, thank you." He said without looking up from his book.

"So?" I prompted, putting the tea kettle on the stove, "How were your first days?"

"Mine sucked," Ariel huffed, watering one of his numerous potted plants, "My boss is cool, but the other gardeners are less than friendly."

"What did you do?" I smiled.

"Nothing!" He defended, "Do you think I would damage a garden?"

"You're right." I poured the tea into some mugs, "Here you go."

"Thanks, Kiddo." Ariel smelled the hot drink, eyes closed.

"You bet," I handed Cassiel his tea, with a wink.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Cassiel who, naturally, had picked up a knack for cooking, made his vanilla cookies.

We sat around our small, round kitchen table with hot cookies, and cold milk.

"Hey, Cass," I ventured, "Can I get a cell phone?"

"No," He answered without stopping to think.

"Ariel?"I turned to the head of my division. "Please?!"

"Sorry, Squirt," Ari shook his head, "You know the rules."

"Well, can we at least get a computer?" I begged.

"Where is this coming from, Flora?" Cassiel asked gently.

"I need one for school," I explained.

"And?" Ariel prompted.

"And I'm embarrassed." I sighed, "I didn't want any questions, so I told everyone that my parents were Amish."

Ariel snickered.

"Really?" Cass raised his eyebrows, "How did they react?"

"They laughed."

"We'll think about it, and tell you in the morning, alright?" Ariel asked.

It wasn't, but I can't say no to a Prince of Power, even if he is my brother. "Okay," Was all I said.

Just as I turned to go to my room, Cassiel called after me, "I forgot to tell you, but I managed to get you put into botany."

I smiled, "Thanks, Cass." I went back over, "Good night."

"Good night, Flora." Cassiel wrapped me in a hug, while Ariel ruffled my hair.

* * *

I found that my little, silver flowers had died. With a frown, I tried to revive them, to no avail. I poked the stalk, and the blossoms shuttered to the ground. I concentrated hard on my wings. Drawing on their angelic-power, gently, I blew on my little plant. To my relief, it perked up, new blossoms opening their fuzzy buds.

With a relieved smile, I climbed into bed.

* * *

When I stepped into the kitchen, Ariel handed me a mug full of steaming, black coffee.

"Morning, Squirt."

"Hey." I took a sip of the bitter drink, "Where's Cassiel?"

"There was some demonic trouble a few towns over, so he met up with Gabriel. They're taking care of it."

"Doesn't he have a class to teach?" I put a slice of bread in the toaster.

"He'll meet us at school," Ariel explained, "Why don't you go get changed?"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Archangel Gabriel

Not only did Cassiel meet us on campus, but he also brought Gabriel with him.

"Cassiel!" I called when I spotted him from across the lawn. I ran to him and squeezed him, in a hug until he pulled away.

"How come I never get that kind of greeting?" Ariel joked when he caught up.

"Hello, Brother." Gabriel's voice carried a somber tone, but I saw the corners of his mouth curve into a gentle smile.

"Gabriel," Ari took the offered hand, "The Warrior."

"And you," The angel Turned to me, "Must be Young Flora."

"Yes," I smiled, "It's wonderful to meet you, at last, Brother Gabriel ."

"You may call me just Gabriel, Flora."

"Okay," the first bell rang, reminding me that I was in a time crunch to get my stuff, and get to class.

* * *

I found Icarus in the Sophomore hallway, "Good morning, Icarus." I tried to ignore the gawking boys. _Great, Ariel would never let me hear the end of it if he found out I had classmates crushing on me_.

Icarus turned, His jade-green eyes twinkled when he realized it was me, "You came back for more," He smiled, "I was worried Archibald's charming atmosphere had scared you off."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I laughed.

"What class do you have first?" He asked.

I pulled out my schedule, "Geography," I read, "With Mr. Church." I frowned.

"That's the same as me," Icarus commented, "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw the expression I had forgotten I was making.

"Nothing." I assured him, "I just have a family friend with that last name."

"Huh," Icarus thought out loud, "I guess it could be a common name."

"I guess," I echoed, but I knew it wasn't. The teacher was Gabriel. That worried me. If the Kingdom had sent a third Archangel, it meant that they didn't think that a Prince of Power, a Seraphim, and a first division nature angel could handle the situation by ourselves.

* * *

I was correct about Gabe, and like Cassiel, he picked on me. It wasn't hard to excel. I had spent fifteen years observing the Earth from above, so it wasn't hard to name the countries and their traditions.

* * *

After lunch, Icarus showed me to my botany class. My teacher was a young man, who couldn't have finished school more than a few years ago.

As I entered his classroom, he gave me a surprised smile, "You must be Flora, Ariel's sister."

"Yes," I returned his smile, "I am."

"I am Mr. Cole. Finals are coming up soon, so just do your best." He told me, "Don't worry. I won't fail you."

"That's very kind of you. But I'm certain I can hold my own."

"From what your brother tells me, I have no reasons doubt your abilities." Mr. Cole's bright blue eyes twinkled.

I took my seat just as the bell rang.

* * *

"How was school?" Cassiel asked in the car.

I shrugged, "Better than it was yesterday."

"She did very well in my geography class," Gabriel offered.

"Things must be terrible down here," I commented.

"Why do you say that?" Cassiel flicked on his turn signal.

"Well," I ventured, "If they weren't, Gabriel wouldn't have to have been transferred here."

"He was teaching a class at my school, Ari, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Fair enough," Ariel held up his hands.

* * *

"My wings hurt," I complained.

"You can let them out if you want, and we will go stretch tomorrow night," Cassiel suggested.

"I want to fly now," I whispered, more to myself than my brothers.

"I know," Cassiel comforted, "We all do, and I promise, we will soon."

"Did you guys think about my request yet?" I asked.

"Sorry, Squirt," Ariel poured himself a cup of tea, "We have been swamped since last night. Cass left just about the same time you went to bed last night."

"That's okay." I shrugged, "But I need a note for English class tomorrow."

"That," Cassiel smiled, "Can be arranged."

* * *

Greetings, Gracious Readers!

Thank you for sticking with the Chapel family. I hope you are enjoying your flight so far.

As the Fall semester winds down, and I finish up my final projects, I will have lots of time to write. _Prepare yourself for a load of literature_!

As always, any and all reviews are welcome. The good, the bad, and the ugly. I appreciate suggestions for grammar or spelling improvement, character development if you want more, or less of something, or someone.

Stay with me, Dear Angels. There are more exciting chapters to come!

See you next time,

Byohorn

byohorn


	6. Chapter 6 - Flying is Hard to Describe

The next afternoon, I could feel the energy pulsing through my wings. I knew we had to wait for dark, but I was confident my wings would combust.

I sat across from my brothers in our little sunroom. Cass held his lyre in his lap, and Ariel was playing with a small bird that flown through the open window.

Gabriel, who had become a member of our small family, came through the wooden door.

"Can I try your lyre, Cass?" I asked him.

Cassiel looked at me for a moment, then nodded, "Be careful, though."

I sat on the floor next to him, and he laid the instrument in my lap. I strummed the strings like a guitar, "Like this?"

"Almost," Cassiel reached over to move my hands so that one cradled the lyre like a baby, and the other rested on the carefully carved wooden frame.

"Huh." I smiled and began to pluck out a hymn.

My brother's eyes crinkled in a smile, "I taught you that song," He commented softly.

I finished the chorus and handed Cassiel back his harp.

* * *

By the time sunset rolled around, Gabriel, Ari and I were so restless that we ended up sitting in the car, waiting for the sun to dip below the sea.

I sat in the back with Ariel, who had decided it would be a great idea to bring his sword.

"Can we please go?" I begged.

"We're waiting for Cassiel," Gabe answered from the passenger seat.

"I can hardly wait." I breathed. I didn't even care that I sounded like a five-year-old.

"Neither can we." Ariel agreed in a level voice, but his fiery eyes told a different story. 

"Alright," Cassiel finally slid into the driver seat, just as the sun disappeared below the horizon, "Is everyone ready?"

When I groaned out loud, he started the car with a chuckle.

We drove for just over an hour before Cassiel suggested we start looking for a decent place to fly. I didn't care where, the sooner, the better.

"That could be the best place we'll find." Gabriel pointed to a grassy clearing at the edge of a cliff.

With a nod, Cassiel pulled off the road, "Everyone out." He commanded, but Ariel and I had already burst from the car. 

Even though I had been so excited to take to the skies, I hesitated and looked to see what my brother was doing. 

Ariel had already spread his wings. They were three pairs of powerful, feathered limbs. His wings shredded the black shirt he wore, so he pulled the shirt over his head to reveal that his flawless skin glowed like a flame. It didn't surprise me that his glow was fire-ier than mine, Ariel holds the name The Wielder of Fire, after all. The angel turned to wait for the rest of us.

I realized that the other boys had also ditched their shirts. They glowed with the standard, silvery light of an archangel, granted, Cassiel's was slightly more purple. Matching the Moon he so lovingly crafted all those years ago.

I let my wings burst from my shirt. They were shuddering in anticipation. I turned to watch Ariel draw his sword. It was a wickedly sharp blade. With a stag, his symbol, engraved on the silver hilt. When he saw me watching, he smiled at me, then flexed his fingers. They burst into flame at his command, and the fire engulfed his entire body in a few seconds.

Cassiel's wings caught my eyes when they, too started pulsing. He raised his hands to the sky in a torpedo fashion and shot upwards, leaving a streak of his lavender light trailing from each wing.

I started to beat my wings (Since I am a normal nature angel, I have one pair of wings). I felt the warm air plume beneath them, and, all at once, it exploded upwards. I rocketed after my brothers.

Flying is hard for most people to visualize. That's because it's even harder to describe. I suppose it can be related best to a dream, except you are fully aware of everything. Flying is all of the most beautiful sensations, scrambled into one infectious pair of wings.

It wasn't hard to catch up with my brothers, especially since Ariel was trying to do some fancy flying. He looped through the fluffy, dark clouds like a terrifying nightlight. When he looked, his eyes were flames.

Cassiel was the opposite. He looked like a magical silver bird.

Even though it was clear that he felt the same amount of joy, the only way I could tell was from the enormous smile that stretched from one ear to the other.

* * *

By the time we got home, the sunrise had set the sky on fire.

We weren't even tired. In fact, I felt as if I had just chugged a gallon of coffee.

I was glad that it was Saturday, That meant that I had two full days that were all mine. At least, that's what I thought.

I had just pulled a new shirt over my head when Cassiel burst into my room, eyes wide.


	7. Chapter 7 - Appoloin

"What?" I felt the good feelings drain from my wings, "What happened, Cassiel?"

"I'll explain in the car, just bring your bow." He said, breathlessly.

I knew that something was seriously wrong because my brother wore the white garments of the kingdom. I snatched my robes from my closet and slung my bow over my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked, sliding into the car, next to Ariel.

Cassiel floored the gas pedal, "There's a greater demon on a rampage in Georgia."

"Not just any greater demon," I eyed the weapons my brothers carried.

"We don't know the exact details," Ariel filled me in, "We've just told that we would need everything we have."

I knew that meant there was a huge problem, "Is anyone else meeting us there?" I asked hopefully.

"We're not sure." Cassiel kept his eyes locked on the road, "We contacted Raphael, but you know how reliable he is."

"If we need him, our brother will be there," Gabriel cut in, "He always pulls through."

"He normally pulls through after the rest of the train has already chugged off the cliff." Ariel sighed

I was about to cut in when a big white van smashed into the asphalt just in front of us.

Cassiel slammed on the brakes, so hard that my seatbelt cut into my shoulder.

"We need him." Cass breathed.

* * *

It was a good thing that all four of us fled the car, because the next thing we knew, our car had a chunk of sidewalk embedded in it.

"Great," I heard Ariel mutter as we spread our wings, "There goes our ride home."

I might even have laughed if I hadn't seen the monster with whom we would have to deal.

It was obviously a fallen angel, almost ten feet tall. With a face that may have been handsome if it weren't for the jagged scar that ran from the corner of its mouth, through its eye, and down its back. There were also scars where its wings had once been.

"Oh my god." I muttered, "What do we do?"

"Don't worry," I felt Cassiel's hand on my shoulder, "Just ready your bow, and follow my lead."

I nodded and drew an arrow from my quiver. The powerful angels arranged themselves in front of me so that we formed a diamond shape, with Cassiel and his humming battle-ax at the tip.

Both Ariel and Gabriel held their swords. Ariel had engulfed himself in a hot white flame, while Gabriel's blade glowed a threatening red.

"Ready?" Cass called over his shoulder.

"No," I muttered to myself. My brothers glanced at me, and I added, "Not that I will be if we wait."

I was surprised that the demon had not noticed me yet, but I followed the others' example, and we formed a circle around the monster.

"You are not welcome in the Earthly realm, Appoloin!" Cassiel called.

Appoloin squinted his good eye, "Cassiel!" He drawled in a smooth voice that didn't quite match his horrifying appearance, "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Cut the crap, Appoloin," I had never heard such anger or fear in Ariel's voice, and I haven't since.

When he realized it was Ariel who had spoken, the monster's face became a mask of rage, but he regained his composure so quickly, I thought I might have imagined it.

"And Ariel," His mouth curled into a sneer, "I didn't even want to see you here."

"Was that it?" My brother snarled, "I thought my invitation was lost in the mail."

I saw Cassiel stiffen when Appoloin's eye fell on me, but I didn't realize why until it was too late. "Oh dear," The fallen angel's smile revealed a mouthful of broken teeth, "Shouldn't all three of you know not to bring a fledgling into combat?"

As Ariel started towards me, the monster stretched out a huge hand, and I found myself trapped in it.

"LET HER GO!" A voice from above boomed with so much authority that I felt the urge to drop my bow.

We all looked up to an archangel, who must have been Raphael. He held Michael's word, and it blazed in his hand. I used the distraction to bite down, hard, on Appoloin's index finger.

"NO!" I heard Ariel cry, but it was too late.

Instantly, I regretted piercing the pale, gray skin. My mouth started to burn as hot, black demon blood coursed into it. I saw Raphael launch into a dive as Appoloin screamed. By the time Raphael caught me, I couldn't even see. I felt the blood run down my face, and burn its way into my stomach.

Then, I blacked out.

* * *

Hello once again, Loyal Angels!

Today's chapter was intense, and a cliffhanger. _#sorrynotsorry_

I truly appreciate everyone who has read this far. I know my chapters are a little shorter, that's because I want them to stop at exact points that I already have planned out.

Per usual, any and all reviews are welcome. The good, the bad, and the ugly. I appreciate suggestions for grammar or spelling improvement, character development if you want more, or less of something, or someone. I have a pretty thick skin, so you don't need to worry about hurting my feelings. It is always interesting to find out what someone else thinks of your work, even if they aren't crazy about it.

In other news, I am picking up a new job and starting school this week. That means I'll be juggling two jobs _and_ school with writing. I already have a lot of chapters written, and I'm going to do my best to keep going at a steady pace, but I thought I'd keep everyone in the loop.

Thanks for sticking with Flora and me!

See you in the next chapter,

Byohorn

byohorn


	8. Chapter 8 - Raphael, Lord of Healers

I woke with a start and sat up. I gasped when the pain laced its way through my body.

"Whoa!" I felt a pair of cooling hands gently lay me back down.

When my vision cleared, I saw a man who must have been an angel. He kept his bright orange hair on the shorter side.

"Be careful," He smiled, "You took quite a beating."

"What happened?" I croaked.

"Well," The angel hesitated, "How much do you remember?"

So, I recounted everything, from the smashed car to falling from the monster's fingers.

Once I finished, he gave a low whistle, "You missed an awful lot." He sighed, "But if you remember that much, then maybe I don't have to introduce myself."

"Raphael?" I guessed.

"Correct!" The red-haired angel boomed, making me flinch, "Sorry." He added, handing me a cup of water.

"Oh, my God," I panicked, "Where are my brothers?!"

"At school, thanks to you."

"At school?" I frowned, "How long have I been out?"

Raphael shrugged, "About two-and-a-half days."

"Two-and-a-half days!"

"Yeah," He eyed me, "And you were pretty lucky to wake up at all."

"Well, thank you." I knew he had been the one who kept me alive, "Why does the blood hurt so much?"

"Demon blood," The angel sighed, "It burns like Hell."

"Tell me something I don't know." I groaned.

"Well," Raph continued cautiously, "Your brother didn't want me to tell you this, but for some reason, your reaction was different from any I've ever seen."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Your wings-"

"My wings?! What's wrong with my wings?"

"Let me finish, flora." Raphael scolded, " Your wings stayed relatively intact. Usually, they fall off. You do have a lot of bruising, though."

My vision began to swim as another wave of pain bloomed from my stomach.

"Hey," The Healer was by my side in an instant, "Take it easy."

"It hurts," I complained.

"I know. I know," He said softly, "It will hurt for a while, but you may find some relief if you sleep."

I settled down as Raph put a cold, wet cloth on my forehead and pulled my covers up to my chin, "I'll try. I just hope the nightmares aren't worse than the pain."

* * *

I was right to be worried. I drifted in and out of sleep, and between the pain when I was awake, and the horror in my dreams, it became hard to tell which was which.

When I was finally able to force myself out of the nightmares, I found Raphael asleep in a chair at the foot of my bed.

"Raph?" I called weakly.

The angel's rain-forest-green eyes flew open, "Is everything alright, Flora?" He asked in a voice much calmer than his eyes.

"I guess so," I sighed, "Though sleep isn't much better than being awake."

"Nightmares?" His worried look relaxed.

"Nightmares," I confirmed.

"There's not much I can do about that." Raphael apologized, "But if you want to vent, I'm happy to nod and act as if I understand. Which," He added, "I must confess, I don't, because I have never had a dream before."

"Thanks." I forced a smile. "What time is it?"

"Um," The angel glanced through the closed curtains, "I'm regretfully inept when it comes to human time, but I believe it's around three o'clock." At my wide eyes, he amended, "In the afternoon."

I groaned, "You mean I've only been asleep for a few hours?"

"Ah … No" Raphael shook his head slowly, "You've been out for just over twenty-four hours."

"That must be why I feel less like a pile of Lucifer's crap."

"Well, that," His mouth quirked into a smile, "And my own, fabulous, handy work." He gestured to my arms, which were each immobilized by a black brace.

"Hmm." I frowned.

"What?" Raphael's smile faded.

"Is that all it took?"

"Not exactly." He folded down my covers to reveal that there was also a brace on my torso, and each leg, "I also had to splint your wings."

"Oh," I heard the disappointment in my voice, "That makes more sense."

"Yep," he sat on the side of my bed, "So … Do you want to tell me about those dreams?"

I shuddered, "I guess I should just get it over with."

Raphael nodded, and I began, "It's always terrible. I am trapped, and I hear laughing. If I look down, I can see my brothers. That fallen angel is fighting them, or they are trying to get to me to rescue me. Worst of all ..." My voice trailed off.

"Yes?" Raphael prompted, softly, "Go on, it's good for you to say this allowed."

"The – the worst is when I look down to see my brothers lying there, dead. Wings torn off, broken bones. The fallen angel stands over their bodies, sneering at me."

"Does he have a name?"

I shrugged, "He never gave me a name." I paused, thinking hard, "Oh, yes he did." I remembered just as Raphael opened his mouth to say something, "He called himself 'The Destroyer'."

When I turned to look at the archangel, his eyes were full of worry, "This is what I was afraid of."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have let you sleep."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Appoloin is trying to possess you."

"Possess me? He can do that?"

"He can," Raph nodded, "Through the blood that is still in your system."

"The blood ..." I frowned, "You mean I still have that stuff in there?"

"Well," He hesitated, flushing, "You haven't peed it out yet, have you?"

"I..." I felt myself growing warm, too, "I guess not."

"Yeah, no."

"Can't you exorcise it?"

"I can't do it alone." Raphael explained, "but, yes. With your brothers' help, it can be done. Ariel will be particularly useful."

"Ariel?" I frowned, "That's right. The demon was kind of afraid of Ari, wasn't he? Why is that?"

"He's more afraid of me."

"But why?" I insisted.

"It disappoints me that your brother has not yet told you, but I suppose I am the better storyteller."

"Please. Just answer my question," I pleaded.

"Well, you see," He began, "Appoloin was among the very first fallen angels to escape Hell, after being banished. He's one of the most powerful demons there are, maybe even more than Lucifer if he tried.

"Anyways, it was my first mission teamed up with Ariel, to subdue the escaped demon, and banish him back to the realm from whence he came. I mean, obviously, we succeeded. I dealt the final blow, don't let Ariel tell you otherwise.

"But, ever since, Ariel has been afraid of him, because Appoloin snapped the Sword of Truth."

"That was Ari's first blade, right?"

"That's right," Raphael nodded, "I also lost my first weapon that way. Luckily Michael lent us his sword."

"You know," I smiled, "You're nothing like I imagined you would be."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well, for some reason, my brothers lead me to believe, they think you're not very responsible."

"Oh, that's just not fair!" Raph crossed his arms, "I mean, I like to have more fun than your average Archangel of Medicine, but I'm always there when I need to be!"

"Ha!" Ariel called from the hall, making me start, "You're always there five minutes after we need you."

"I was here when you needed me on Saturday, wasn't I?"

"That was a fortunate exception." Ariel turned to me, "I'm glad you're finally awake. How do you feel?" He sounded exhausted.

"Like I went through a coffee grinder." I sighed.

"Well, at least that's an improvement." He shrugged, "We were all worried out of our minds. Don't do that ever again, okay Flora?"

"I didn't know the blood would feel like swallowing your sword." I defended.

"I know." Ariel sighed, "And we should have been much more careful. On the bright side, it was thanks to you that we were able to defeat that monstrosity."

"Yeah," Raphael cut in, "About that..."

"What?" My brother's eyes widened.

"'That monstrosity', as you call him, is trying to use the ingested blood to possess your sister."

Ariel put his head in his hands, as Raphael recounted every detail of my dreams.

"That is going to be a problem." Was all he said.

"Where's everyone else?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"They had office hours." Ariel said, softly, "They should be home soon."

The fear in his voice was barely noticeable, but the Ariel that I had known my whole life was always confident, and I started to panic. "Will you be able to help me?"

"Ariel was about to answer, but Raphael cut him off, "Yes." He comforted, "Wither you will be able to do this yourself, or we will help you force him out of there."

"Can I speak to you outside, please?" Ariel hissed, arms crossed.

The Healer glanced nervously at me, "Alright," He sighed when I gave him a nod, "But make it quick." Then he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "And remember, Flora, under no circumstances, are you to fall asleep."

With that, both angels slid through the door.

I wished I hadn't let them go. I realized I was afraid to be alone. Afraid my exhaustion would force me into my nightmares. Afraid that my stomach would burn a hole in my skin. Most of all, I was terrified that Appoloin would burst through my wall.


	9. Chapter 9 - Possession

_Alone at last, Little Angel_ , I heard a voice in my head.

"Who are you?" I whispered the terror was almost worse than the pain.

 _I think you know_ , The voice dripped with hatred, _Yes, yes. You know. I can_ feel _your fear._

"You," My fear changed to rage, "Get _out_ of my head!"

 _Now, now,_ The voice chuckled, _that's no way treat a guest._

"You are no guest of mine." I snarled

 _Oh, but you invited me!_ It drawled, _Don't you remember?_

"I would never invite you!" I said it more to convince myself than the monster.

 _I couldn't be here if you hadn't._ He exclaimed in mock offense.

"Great," Raphael reentered the room, "Now that that's been ..." His voice trailed off when once his eyes found me, "Oh, no."

"Hello, brother." I realized the voice was coming from my mouth.

"Damn it, Flora." Raphael swore, "You said you wouldn't fall asleep."

"Don't blame the girl, Raph," The demon drawled in my voice, "I really didn't give her a choice."

"I know that," Raphael's voice was hard as stone, "Flora wouldn't have just let you in."

"Well, she did invite me, but it wasn't her choice, per say."

"Thinking your name isn't the same as inviting you," The angel scowled.

"Actually it kind of is," The demon smiled, "Perhaps you should have told her that."

Raph disappeared through the door again.

* * *

"You see?" The fallen angel laughed in my voice, "He has abandoned you."

 _No,_ This time it was my voice, that echoed in my head, _Raphael would never do that._

"No?" It sounded annoyed my faith in the archangel, "Then where is he going?"

 _I – I'm not sure,_ I admitted, _but I see the way he cares for me_

"I know," I felt it roll my eyes, "Disgusting, isn't it?

Raphael burst back in with Ariel in tow, "You see?"

"Oh, my God," Ariel sighed, looking up.

"Ah, no" The demon sounded amused, "Actually, I'm flattered, but I am certainly not God."

"That's enough out of you, Monster," Ariel growled.

"Now, that's _really_ uncalled for," It said, offended, "We are brothers, after all."

" _You_!" Ariel's eyes flashed, "Are no brother of mine."

"Ouch." The demon sighed, unimpressed.

"That's enough, Ariel," Raphael cut in, "We need to get our brothers in hers, and engaging it in conversation will only make this harder."

"I'm right here." it drawled.

"No," Raph ushered Ariel towards the door, "You're not."

And, just like that, I was alone once again.

* * *

Hello, Sweet Angels!

Thank you for reading this far. I know this chapter is a little short, that's because I wanted it to end at a specific spot and the last chapter was a little longer.

Yikes, huh? These last few chapters have been _intense_ , to say the lease. Poor Flora is so scared, an emotion she's never truly experienced before.

As always, I welcome all reviews! The good, the bad, and the ugly. I appreciate suggestions for grammar or spelling improvement, character development if you want more, or less of something, or someone. I really do look at every review. You never know, I might actually incorporate your suggestion into my writing.

Thank you for reading!

Byohorn

byohorn


	10. Chapter 10 - A Brother's Love

I tried to ignore the constant stream of words coming from my own mouth, trying to convince me that my father and brothers had left me to rot.

It felt like an eternity before the four archangels burst through my door.

"No," Cass whispered, "Oh, no, no, no."

"Surprised, big brother?" Appoloin asked.

"This was not supposed to happen. Especially not to Flora." My brother ignored the demon.

"Well," Ariel sighed, "Now that it has, there's only one course of action we can take."

Cass shook his head, "After all she's been through these past few days, I'm not sure Flora's body and mind are strong enough to survive an exorcism of this magnitude."

"That's right." The demon drawled, to no one.

"I disagree." I was surprised to hear Raphael argue against my brother, "While the three of you have been at work, I watched over her. Flora's terrified, but, she's strong enough."

"I'm with Raph," Ariel agreed, "She may be young, but our sister has one of the strongest angelical auras I've ever seen."

The three angels turned to see what Gabriel thought.

The Warrior was clearly thinking hard, "I think," he said finally, "That we should try to weaken the demon as much as we can first, but, There is no other way."

"Well," Cassiel's voice softened, "We should not leave her alone, at least."

"I do agree with that," Raphael said sadly, "If we do leave her alone with that thing in her, it'll tear her apart from the inside, out." The others nodded in agreement.

"I can take the first shift," Cassiel offered.

* * *

Once the others had left, Cass came to sit on the side of my bed. The sadness in his deep blue eyes made me want to cry.

"Oh, Flora." He sighed,

"You do know she can't answer you, right?" The demon sounded bored.

"Flora," The angel still ignored the monster, "Reach out to me with your mind, Flora, I will be able to hear you."

 _You … You can?_ I tried.

"Yes," He smiled, "Very good, perhaps Ariel was correct."

 _Cassiel, I'm really scared._

"I know," My brother said softly, "But you must try to control that fear. The demon feeds off of it."

 _I'm trying. I'm trying really hard._

"Stop that!" The demon hissed.

 ** _Get out of my head!_** I returned, with so much anger that Cassiel winced.

"Be careful," He cautioned, If you make it angry, it will consume you.

 _I'm the one who's angry_.

"He feeds off of that, too," Cassiel replied with a sour expression.

 _And my pain,_ I guessed, _That's why he was able to get into my mind so easily._

"Your pain doesn't strengthen the demon as much as it weakens you." He explained.

 _I'm really tired_ , I told him.

My brother's eyes widened, "You cannot fall asleep. If you do, he will give you nightmares, and try to make you doubt everything."

 _I know. He already has._

"And?" Cass raised his eyebrows, "Do you?"

 _I, I'm not sure,_ I admitted, _I've tried to convince myself that everything he's told me is a lie, but it's difficult._

The angel nodded, "I expected as much, but don't forget, if he succeeds in convincing you, there may not be anything we can do to get him out of there."

 _I know._

"If you feel yourself giving in," Cassiel advised, "Remember that we are your brothers, and we will **not** abandon you."

 _But, what about the Kingdom?_ I echoed what the demon whispered.

"Don't worry about them." He assured me, "If they abandon us, they won't be able to function. The Kingdom needs us. You included."

What my brother told me that day stuck with me. It was probably what saved my spirit.


	11. Chapter 11 - Ariel, Wielder of Fire

I don't remember much, but when I woke up, there were salt and olive branches scattered across my room.

The first thing I did was begin choking.

"Don't just stand there!" I heard Ariel demand.

I felt Gabriel's strong arms close around my waist. He squeezed, and I felt something catch just below my throat.

My choking became gagging. Gabriel scowled and gave one more squeeze.

I was horrified to see a lump of flesh, and about a gallon of black blood, explode from my mouth. If I hadn't been so busy coughing up the awful taste, I might have gotten up and stomped on the sad little demon heart.

"Okay!" I felt Raphael's cool hands on my shoulders, "Alright, Flora, try to breathe. He's gone, just breathe."

I forced myself to stop coughing, and take a gasp of cold air. I put my hands on my pounding head, "Stupid demon."

"Here," Raph pressed a cup of water into my hands, "Drink this."

I'm pretty sure that my shaking hands caused me to wear more water than I drank. When I finally looked up, Raphael frowned, "Shaken up, huh?"

I shrugged, then burst into tears.

"Whoa," The angel reached out, to wrap his arms around me, "Hey, hey. I'm here. It's okay."

I buried my face in his chest, "I'm so scared." I sobbed.

"It's alright, you don't have to be scared anymore." Raphael rubbed my back, "He can't hurt you anymore."

"Thank you." I whispered, "Thank you so much."

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Cassiel was gently shaking my shoulders.

"Cassiel?" I whispered.

His eyes widened when he looked at me, "Oh! Thank God. I'm so sorry this happened, Flora." He pulled me into a tight hug.

"It was you who pulled me through this." I protested.

Cassiel smiled, "No. You saved yourself. We helped, but that was all you." He released me.

"Does this mean I don't have to go back to school?"

"Oh, Flora." He chuckled, "You already know the answer to that."

"What will you tell them to explain my absence?"

"Probably that you just got sick."

"For three days?"

"Yeah, you know. One of those flu bugs." He explained.

"Okay, just maybe not too many details." I sighed

"I'm not going to tell your crush." Cass laughed.

"My crush?" I raised an eyebrow, "Cassiel, I have no such thing."

"Alright," His smile was careful, "Why don't you get some rest. I'll come get you for dinner."

* * *

Sleeping was still a chore. The nightmares were constant. They were different, but it didn't help.

When Cassiel rescued me from my dreams, I was still exhausted.

"You don't look very rested." He commented

"Well, I don't _feel_ rested." I winced when he helped me up, "It still hurts." I leaned heavily on my brother.

"You'll start healing much faster now that we got that thing out of you." He assured me.

I stopped when we got to the stairs, "These could be a problem." I frowned.

"Not when you're with me." Cassiel smiled. He bent down, and lifted me effortlessly into his arms, "You see?"

My brothers were also shaken up by our demonic visitor. Ariel wouldn't even look at me. Dinner was subdued. The conversation was strained. It felt like the other angels were treading lightly. As if they were afraid they would break me if they said the wrong thing. Raphael tried to keep the mood light, but no one laughed at his jokes.

"You're awfully quiet over there, Flora." He said finally, "I hope my cooking isn't that bad."

I couldn't stop the smile, "No. I'm just spacing out."

"Ah," the red-haired angel smiled, "I find that at a time like this, thinking too much can cause problems."

"Well, actually," Ariel cut in, "You just don't like to think in general."

Just like that, I realized that my brother blamed The Healer for what had happened to me.

"Come on, Ariel." Raph sighed, "Can't you at least pretend to like me until I leave?"

"You're leaving?" I asked, dismayed, "Already?"

"I can't stay in one place for long," He explained with a smile, "I'm too easy to track, and my wings cramp up too easily. I promise to visit often, though."

"I don't want you to leave," I complained.

"Sorry, Flora." Raphael sighed, "but I'll tell you what, if you ever need me for anything, say my name and I will come."

"For _anything_?"

"Even if you need my help to prank your brothers."

"Yeah right." Ariel mumbled, "You can't count on him for anything." He picked up his plate and stormed off.

"What's wrong with him?" I frowned.

"He's just upset about this whole thing." Cassiel explained, "He'll get over it."

"Though, I've never seen him this bad," Gabe commented.

"Why won't he make eye contact with me?"

"Ariel's having a hard time coping with what was inside you," Raphael answered.

"So am I, but you don't see me going around and taking out my frustration on other people."

"Yes, but Ariel came face to face with the one being in all the realms that has the power to terrify him. Personified in you, his baby sister." I was surprised that Raph was defending Ariel after he'd blown up in his face.

"Well, do you think it would help if I talked to him?"

Cassiel shrugged, "It couldn't hurt."

* * *

Damn it, Ariel!

Good morrow, Dear Angels!

Thanks for reading this far. I love that we get to see more of Flora's relationship with Cass in this chapter. He is such a powerful being, but he's gentle and kind. He _is_ the Angel of Solitude and Tears, so I suppose he'd better be good at offering guidance to those who need it.

As always, I welcome all reviews! The good, the bad, and the ugly. I appreciate suggestions for grammar or spelling improvement, character development if you want more, or less of something, or someone.

Thank you _all_ for your patronage,

Byohorn

byohorn


	12. Chapter 12 - Temper tantrums

It was the first time I'd ever seen Ariel's bedroom door closed.

"Go away!" came the answer when I knocked.

"Ari, please?" I begged, "We need to talk."

"Fine," He opened the door. His auburn hair was knotted, and his eyes bloodshot.

I felt tears claw at the back of my eyes. I had never seen this side of Ariel. To me, he had always been the powerful archangel who could protect me from everything. As my direct superior in heaven, I had always relied on him more than any other angel, Seraphim or otherwise. Now, with the way he looked at me, I couldn't be certain he was even willing to protect me.

"What do you want?"

"Well," I fought the tears, "You just seemed really upset."

"Really," He scowled, "And what brought you to that conclusion?"

"Ari, please." I felt the tears break, "I don't know what I've done to make you so angry with me, but I don't want this to be our relationship."

Ariel's expression softened a fraction, and he buried his face in his hands, "I'm not angry." He whispered. I was stunned when his hands from his eyes, and they were rimmed red with salt water.

"Then why?" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry," The angel sighed, "It's been difficult these past few days."

"You think I don't know that!" I crossed my arms, "I had that- that thing inside me. Me, not you!"

He stared at me for a moment, mouth parted in a stunned O, "You're right, Flora." He looked down. "Maybe we all just need sleep. You might not believe this, but I haven't slept since we got you home on Saturday."

"I didn't know."

"You couldn't have," His mouth curved into a tentative smile, "Why don't we get some sleep, and talk again in the morning?"

I nodded, "alright. I need some sleep, anyways."

Ariel stood from his bed, and wrapped his long arms tightly around me, "Good night, Flora."

* * *

"Hey," Cassiel poked his head into my room, "How much grief did he give you?"

I shrugged, "Not as much as I gave him."

"Good job." He chuckled, "He needed that."

"Well, at least he's not pouting anymore."

"Alright, just get some rest." The angel reached over to ruffle my hair, "I'll see you in the morning."

"I certainly hope so." I muttered to my empty room.

* * *

"When you said you'd see me in the morning, I didn't think you meant that you would be waking me up at seven o'clock!" I complained.

"Stop whining." Cassiel had turned on the light, and opened my curtains, "I've already been up for an hour."

"What's wrong with you?" I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Come on, Flora." He laughed, "We have to get to school early today."

"My wings still hurt."

"I know." The angel pulled my school uniform from the closet, "We'll need to bind them in order to keep them from getting damaged."

* * *

Hey guys!

I wasn't going to say anything on this chapter, but in light of recent events ( _FF breaking_ ), I want to let you know that there's a reason I didn't update on Saturday like I wanted to.

Oh well, I hope you're enjoying what you have so far and I this whole 'no servers' thing won't become weekly.

Thanks for stopping by!

KByohorn


	13. Chapter 13 - Orpheus

"Flora!" Icarus was the first to greet me, "Where were you?"

"At home," I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, "I was sick is all."

"Oh, well I'm glad you're back." He slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Thanks, it's good to know I have friends at school."

"Well, if you want to come eat lunch with my gang, you're always welcome. They're all guys, but I think you'd get along great with them."

* * *

Finding Icarus and his friends was easy enough. They sat on the lawn in the shadow of the big stone horse, our school mascot. As I approached, the boys fell silent. Icarus' smile lit his eyes when he saw me, "Hey, Flora."

"Hi," I sat next to him, with my back against the horse's pedestal, "Thanks for inviting me to join you."

"Aw, don't mention it." The boy pulled a sandwich from his backpack, "And, I apologize for these guys in advance. We don't get very many girls sitting with us."

"I don't see why," A smaller boy with big round glasses sighed, "We're a perfectly charming group of young men."

"Jack," Another one laughed, "We get girls because your charming demeanor always scares them off."

"Come on, you guys." Icarus shook his head.

"That's alright," I laughed, "I don't mind."

"You might not," Commented a boy with feathery black hair, "But it makes me sick."

"What did you say your name was?" Jack frowned.

"I haven't yet, but you can call me Flora." I answered, "And you're Jack, right?"

"That's right," He shot his friend a smirk.

The other boy responded with, "Well my name is Nick."

"I," The dark haired boy finally looked up, "Am called Orpheus."

I was struck by his deep purple eyes and pale, angular face. He saw me flush and gave me a wink.

* * *

I was surprised to learn that Orpheus sat a few rows in front of me in Cassiel's music class.

When Cassiel saw the boy, the only sigh he was uncomfortable was the increase in tempo, but when he saw me frown, he flashed me a smile.

"Alright," I confronted Cassiel after the final school bell had tolled, "what was that about?"

"What was what about?" He handed me the whiteboard eraser.

"You know, who is that boy? Orpheus."

"Is that who that was?"

I frowned, "You mean, you haven't seen him before today?"

"No." Cass jammed his pencil into the electric sharpener on his desk.

"Do you know who, or rather, what he is?"

"I have an idea," Cassiel glanced up at me, "But I can't be sure until I confirm it with our brothers."

"Can we go home, then?" I placed the eraser neatly on the edge of his desk.

He looked at his wrist, "Give me ten minutes. You can go find Ariel if you want to get home more quickly."

"Okay," I nodded, "I have to go to my locker anyways. I'll meet you in the car in ten minutes with Ari."

* * *

"Flora, right?" A voice from behind me made me spin around as I was just closing my locker.

"Don't do that!" I put a hand over my pounding heart.

"Forgive me." He picked the book that I had dropped, " _The Book of Enoch_?" Orpheus raised an eyebrow.

I felt my wings hum at that the mention of the angel-scribe who had raised me. "Just exploring a bit." I tightened the straps of my backpack.

"I don't judge," He handed me the book with a shrug, "I'll see you tomorrow at lunch, right?"

I nodded, "Thanks with talking to me. I've got to go find my idiot brother."

With a smile, the purple-eyed boy took his leave.

"I know you're there, Ariel," I said once Orpheus was out of earshot.

"'Idiot brother'?" He walked seamlessly past me.

I fell into step beside him, "I should have added spying."

"How long did you know I was there?"

"Ever since you decided to hide behind my locker," At his raised eyebrow, I added, "I could hear you breathing."

* * *

Hello lovely angels!

This weekend had been a bit of a mess, hasn't it? FF and FP were both down yesterday, and I have been getting a lot of homework from school.

That said I am almost done with this story, and I can't wait to share the conclusion with you! Please leave me reviews and observations. Thank you for everything!

KByohorn

byohorn


End file.
